


I love you, Pypar - Drabble collection

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Night's Watch, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Their chemistry is obvious, and their mutual attraction, undeniable"<br/>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you asleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------  
> “Grenn, what are you… Oouhh!!”  
> \---------------------------

**“Pyp?”**

**“Mhh?”**

**“Are you asleep?”**

**“Sure. I am, Grenn… What happens?”**  All that Pyp wanted to do was having a good rest, but he always found remarkable how often Grenn asked _“Are you asleep?”_ , and he got the same answer every single time. He smirked. Maybe, someday Grenn would figure it out…

**“It’s cold and you are using the entire space. Let me climb to the bed.”**

**“Nop… You will make a mess in the furs. Search for another way”** Pyp said smiling, as he held tightly the upper side of their blanket.

 **“Alright. This side then.”** A wide grin spread across the aurochs face, before proceeding.

**“Grenn, what are you… _Oouhh!!_ ”**

Pyp never suspected the rough beard of Grenn could feel like that, ascending between his inner thighs, and going further. Alright. Tonight, Pyp did not want to sleep anymore.

 


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------  
> “I’m not afraid... I’m terrified”  
> \------------------------

Grenn was adjusting the saddle of his shire horse at the northern gate when Pyp crossed the tunnel and looked at them. The animal seemed made for Grenn. It was a magnificent and huge black stallion, with long straight mane and soft white hair around his hoofs, but despite his impressive size, looked nice enough for Pyp to approach him.  

 **“Good morning, my sweetest friend. Will you return today?”** he asked happily to Grenn, after giving a peck on his lips.

 **“Yeah. I will just collect some medicinal herbs that Maester Aemon requested. I have seen these plants growing close to the Wall and I will come back before sunset. It won’t be necessary for Dywen to come with me today. However, I have enough food and do not wish to travel alone. I’m sure that stewards can make it without you for one day. Would you come with me, my love?”** Grenn reached out and took Pyp’s hand with a disarming smile. 

Pyp’s ears got flushed. He might never got totally used to be called like that, but he would enjoy it day after day. He smiled, and lowered his gaze for a while.

 **“I’m sorry, I can’t go.”** Pyp’s words were accompanied by a deep sigh. **“This is a bit awkward for a black brother -don’t mock on me. That’s my job-, but I don’t know how to ride a horse properly I would only delay you. Also, Ser Alliser would not lend me a horse just for… didactic purposes.”**

**“Do you want to learn?”**

**“Of course, man I wish I’d had a horse!”** Pyp’s eyes glowed enthusiastically at the idea. **“You know, Grenn? When I was a mummer, I always watched knights and high Lords riding their horses, but I’ve had never had the chance to be on one. Anyway, apparently most of big animals are not fond of me. They must think I’m their food.”** Concluded, displaying his tiny frame.  

**“It’s not that hard; let me show you.”**

Before Pyp could say a word, Grenn took him in his arms and lifted him up until Pyp was on the saddle, eyes wide open and legs tightly settled around horse’s flanks. Horse emitted a gentle whinny and wiggled his ears, just like Pyp used to when he was happy.

**“See? He likes you. Yoff is a good horse. He is always carrying carts; he is used to lift heavy weights. So, he barely noticed yours.”**

Pyp took the reins and found himself more comfortable than he had thought. **“Thanks Grenn. It is a great first lesson. If I practice, I will learn soon how to sit properly on a horse without falling. What’s next?”**

**“Let´s run.”**

**_“What?!”_ **

In a blink, Grenn mounted on the saddle, just behind Pyp and put his arms around him, taking swiftly the reins from behind his lover. Next thing Pyp knew was his own yelp and the icy wind on his face when they went shot off the tunnel among a chaos of snow and dust. One of Grenn’s hands was set tight around him and the other was in front of his body, guiding the horse at maximum speed.

 **“Come on. Don’t be afraid. Horses can feel your fear”** whispered Grenn in his ear. Pyp’s eyes were now shut down, but he could bet his friend was grinning hopelessly on his neck. That bastard!

 **“I’m not afraid... I’m terrified”** Pyp said, finally opening an eye. He felt his own heart pounding against his chest, and for some reason, he could also feel Grenn’s; fast and steady on his back. He had never felt such speed. Such freedom, and yet, held by Grenn, such safeness.

**“Do you want us to stop?”**

**“Never.”**


	3. Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------  
> “I have no Name Day.”  
> \-------------------

**“Good morning, sweet Pyp! What are you doing?”** Grenn could not avoid grinning when he entered to the kitchen of Castle Black, carrying a heavy basket with logs for the fire and found Pyp, working hard in a big fluffy paste for bread. For some reason the tip of his nose was dusted with flour and his black uniform was all stained in white.

**“Hey, Grenn! You know? Tomorrow is Dolorous Edd’s Name day. I’m making something special to celebrate, but this is a top secret. If you meet Edd, don’t tell him”.** That fake suspicious expression made him look adorable to Grenn.

**“I won’t tell him.”**

**“You will.”**

**“I won’t.”** Pyp just gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, and Grenn sighed. **“OK. I will better avoid him today. By the way, the bread will be delicious. That could make anyone happy... Even Edd.”**

**“Grenn…”** Pyp started shyly **“When is your Name Day?”**

**“I have no Name Day.”** Said Grenn, now visibly crestfallen.

He was abandoned in a farm when he was just a poor child who did not know more than his own name. Everyone in the Wall knew it, but none dared to ask further. Possibly, no one ever cared enough for him to ask about his birth. Anyway, there was always an option for Pyp.

**“Then, let me commemorate your existence, every day of mine, my Grenn”** said Pyp, advancing until he stood in front of his friend and hugged him tightly. When the tips of their noses touched, Grenn knew he got a mark of flour in his face and in his uniform, just like Pyp’s. Well… He could get used to celebrate like this, day after day.   


	4. I love you, Pypar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------  
> "Delicious food makes strong warriors."  
> \--------------------------------

Grenn was tall and strong; he was possibly, the strongest man of the Night’s Watch. He could cut off the head of a wight bear or fight three men without help, if necessary. He was a true survivor, respected by all rangers and feared by the enemies of the guard, but behind closed doors, just some close friends knew the other side of Grenn; His greatest tenderness, which he dedicated to only one person. Every time he listened to Pyp’s songs, or when he got a gentle peck from his love, he smiled, open and sweet, like the young man in love he really was. His heart melted every time he entered to the kitchen and found his Pyp chopping vegetables, categorically focused in potatoes and turnips, with a delicate frown and the pink tip of his tongue out of the corner of his lips, just like now.

**“Believe it or not, this is an extremely important task, Grenn. Delicious food makes strong warriors”** said, aiming with a small knife, when the Aurochs took sit next to him, silently.

**“I love you, Pypar”**

**“Eh?”**

Pyp just raised his eyebrows, confused. Was there any plausible connection between the importance of potatoes and a declaration of love? When looked at Grenn, in the soft light of twilight, he could see something more. That brightness in his blue eyes… First time he saw it was after their first kiss. Every time they love each other, but more than that, every day, in unexpected ways like this, he always could see the same glow in Grenn. And then, he believed life was beautiful.

*

**“I love you more, Grenn”**

 

ILUSTRATION FROM THIS DRABBLE IN: 

<http://www.deviantart.com/art/I-love-you-Pypar-489347555>

... as a result of an art trade with http://freddycoconut.tumblr.com/, who does amazing GoT arts!


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------  
> "That day, you had a big bruise here”  
> \-------------------------------

**“Exactly a year ago, when we met, you were wearing that handkerchief around your neck, you know?”**

**“Grenn… How do you even remember that? I don’t know what I wore a week ago… Oh. I remember, indeed! I used a black shirt, black breeches, black boots and possibly, yes… my black cloak. I can bet you wore much the same.”** When he made those witty remarks Grenn usually smiled, but this time, the decided expression of his Aurochs told Pyp that this was no joke. **“A whole year has passed. You don’t remember it. Do you?”**

**“I do.”**

**“I can recall _everything_ about the day we met, Pyp. That day, you had a big bruise here”** Grenn caressed Pyp’s right cheek **“and cuts here, and over there.”** He touched the slender hands of his friend. **“There are no scars, but I remember it clearly.”** Grenn whispered, before hugging Pyp close.

Images of the days before he joined the Night’s watch came to Pyp’s mind: An unfortunate song and a pair of lascivious hands all over his body; his own fear and repulsion taking control of him; twenty whiplashes and more pain than he could resist before fainting. A trial, fake as the justice in Westeros; a filthy cart, travelling to the Wall, full of unlucky scared boys; Snow on his back... and only one smile in that hell. Now Pyp was sure. Grenn was telling him the truth.  Pyp knew it because he remembered everything about the day they met, too. His own life changed a bit from the first time a lad, as scared and dirty as himself, looked at him, saying “I´m Grenn.”


	6. An Easy Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---------------  
> "I´m a lucky man"  
> \---------------

**“Tell me, Grenn. If you had the opportunity to see a marvelous thing, whatever you want in the whole world. What would you ask for?”** Dywen enquired, as he sat next to the fire. Nights were long and boring during missions beyond the Wall and they used to ask silly questions while they ate.

 **“That’s an easy question.”** Grenn stated, holding a piece of roasted rabbit.

**“So? What’s that? A dragon? A treasure?” Personally, I’d like to see a dragon. Any man would like it.**

**“I won’t tell you… but it is much better than any treasure or any dragon, and I have already seen it.”** Grenn’s voice was happy and bright. **“I am a lucky man. The luckiest one”**

Dywen did not insist. After all these moons ranging with Grenn, it was easy to guess. That was something he would not talk about, but Dywen was a clever man and the scene seemed almost pictured in Grenn’s eyes, while he contemplated the fire with a dreamy smile in his lips. _“You lucky bastard! Life is good for you, who have found love in the most horrid place of the world”_ the seasoned ranger thought.

The sight of Pyp. His snowflower sleeping with the head on his chest, still trembling in his arms after a long night of love, with his soft hair totally disheveled and his lips reddened with kisses. A quiet snore and the sound of the wind outside. No dragon could equal such marvel for Grenn.

*


	7. Slow down - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  “Bwt Grrhnn, ywr prhuctwce…”   
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_“It is so nice to spend some time together out of the campus, just sharing a diner in a small restaurant, laughing and talking about sweet nothings. It is great to forget homework and strict schedules for a moment!"_ Pyp thought. _“By the way…”_

**“Grenn… Do you have hockey practice on Thursdays?”** Pyp inquired, taking with the tip of his fingers a pair of fries

**“Yes. The team will gather at 5 o’clock.”** Grenn answered calmly, unwrapping his cheeseburger, which looked absurdly small between those large hands.

**“5 o’clock! Gods, Grenn! We just have ten minutes!”**

**“Pyp…”**

**“Whut?”** Pyp asked. Grenn had never seen someone shoving such a bunch of French fries inside his mouth with similar hurry.

**“Woaaaahh, slow down!.”** Warned as he held Pyp’s hand on his own hand. Grenn definitively did not want a choked boyfriend.

**“Bwt Grrhnn, ywr prhuctwce…”** Grenn could not avoid smiling. His Pyp looked adorable. Just like a tiny squirrel with those huge black eyes and those cheeks, full of food. As he struggled to swallow the first handful, he took some cash off of his pocket and called to Grenn **“Hurry up! We need to go now! You are the captain of the team, and _The Watchers_ will be expecting you. You know what? I’ll pay the bill, while you envelope the food and if we run fast enough, you will be on time”**. Pyp shoved a second bunch of fries into his mouth and jumped out of his seat, but before he could go further, the gentle hand of Grenn stopped him.

They stared for an instant. Pyp’s expression was one of mild panic and confusion, but Grenn looked at him, with an amused and loving gesture. **“Whut hwpns, Grrhnn?”**

Grenn stood up smiling, and held softly Pypar’s delicate body against his. In that moment, everyone in the restaurant witnessed how deep was their height difference… and how full of fries was Pyp’s mouth.

**“Pyp. Today is Wednesday.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first AU drabble, inspired by this extra cool drawing: http://freddycoconut.tumblr.com/image/102091662089
> 
> Hope you like it!


	8. Wrong- English & Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------  
> "Pyp’s voice was trembling softly when he answered"  
> \-------------------------------------------

**“Tell me, Pyp, is there anything you wanted to do before you came to the Wall, but you haven’t done yet?”**   Grenn asked, while the mummer laid his head on the broad shoulder of his friend. Nocturne guards could be boring in any other case, but tonight, company was great, and the starry sky above them invited them to talk about their secrets while they shared a cloak, sitting on the border of the watching post.

Pyp’s voice was trembling softly when he answered **“I wish I would have known real love, at least once in my life. But I won’t feel it... Never.”**

Pyp could not be more wrong.

 

*

 

**"Dime, Pyp, ¿hay algo que hubieras querido hacer antes de venir al Muro, pero que no hayas hecho todavía?"** Grenn preguntó, mientras el mimo ponía su cabeza en el ancho hombro de su amigo. Las guardias nocturnas podrían ser aburridas en cualquier otro caso, pero esta noche, la compañía era genial y el cielo estrellado por encima de ellos los invitaba a hablar de sus secretos mientras compartían una capa, sentados en el borde del puesto de vigilancia.

La voz de pyp temblaba suavemente cuando contestó **"Desearía haber conocido el amor real, al menos una vez en mi vida. Pero no voy a sentirlo... Nunca. "**

Pyp no podía estar más equivocado.

*


	9. Clever  - English & Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> "A tall and strong warrior; a sweet lover; a funny friend and a loving partner"  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

**“Night’s Watch men don’t get married or have any children. You know why? Because they must not love. Love is death of duty”** once said Maester Aemon.

Pyp just catched a glimpse beside him. A tall and strong warrior; a sweet lover; a funny friend and a loving partner; the one who unwittingly found the hole in the system… After all, the oath did not say a word about loving each other. Grenn smiled at him in response and when they intertwined their fingers, Pyp suddenly felt like he was in love with the cleverest man in the world.

 

*

**"Los hombres de la guardia de la noche no se casan o tienen hijos. ¿Sabes por qué? Debido a que no deben amar. El amor es la muerte del deber "** , dijo una vez el Maestre Aemon.

Pyp sólo dio un vistazo a su lado. Un guerrero alto y fuerte; un amante dulce; un amigo divertido y una pareja amorosa; el que, sin saberlo, descubrió el agujero en el sistema ... Después de todo, el juramento no decía ni una palabra acerca de amarse uno al otro. Grenn le sonrió en respuesta y cuándo entrelazaron sus dedos, Pyp de repente sintió como si estuviera enamorado del hombre más inteligente del mundo.


	10. Night gathers  - English & Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------  
> "Relax and follow me"  
> \-------------------

**“I can’t do it, Pyp!”**

**“Oh, of course you can… You just need more practice. Let’s do it again, from the second part!”** Replied the little mummer, deadly serious. For an instant, Grenn thought his friend was imitating the harsh voice of Ser Alliser. They just had some hours to learn the whole oath. Tonight they would be in the septon, reciting the sacred words and Pyp learnt his lines as easily as any play with the mummers, but Grenn... was still Grenn.

 **“I will go first: ' _I shall wear no crowns and…'_ ”** Pyp just raised his eyebrows expectantly **“' _… aaaand?”'_**

**_“'And I will be at my post until… until the day I die'”_ **

**“No, no, no, no!!!”** Pyp said with a melodramatic tone **“You can’t change the phrases, Grenn. The oath must be said exactly as it was written. If you do it wrong, you will be punished.”** Grenn’s face turned red and he lowered his gaze, as he said **“I’m sorry, Pyp. I’m too slow to do this. Maybe if I had one or two days more, but I … I just can’t!”**

Pyp could not leave his friend alone. He was an expert reciting lines. He just remembered a technique that his mother used with him when he was very young and started playing small roles in the mummer’s troupe. Pyp always liked people and the plays, but his memory was not very good then. When that happened, his mom used to hold his little hands in hers and said the lines with him, slowly, carefully, word by word. He learnt them reading from his mom’s lips.

When Pyp held his hands, Grenn boggled a bit. **“It is fine. Relax and follow me _: 'I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness.'"_** Said, looking his friend right in the eye. Even when they argued a lot, Grenn felt so comfortable by Pyp’s side. He was so lucky! **“Thank you, Pyp. It easier now”** he said when they finished the first part of the oath. They practiced the whole morning, until Grenn mastered the words and then they prepared themselves for the ceremony.

That night, when Grenn, Pyp and the other recruits gathered in the septon, they stood together. Side by side, being the last of the rangers and the first of the stewards, respectively. All of a sudden, Pyp could feel a strange shivering. Of course, he would be there to recite the words, just in case his friend was wrong, but, What if he forgot the oath, too? Even worst: What if he made Grenn commit a mistake? His breathe quickened and his body got tense as a bow. The responsibility was great and his mind was about to go blank. When he noticed it, he was already on his knees facing the septon. Gods! he was on panic now; it never happened to him before. Not even before lords and knights, but now he felt he could not breathe. Why now? They could not make it. None of them!

In that moment, a rough hand slipped under their capes and reached surreptitiously for his hand. **“It is fine. Relax and follow me”** Grenn whispered with a confident smile in his lips. Pyp’s heart pounded with something newly found; he smiled discretely in response.

 _ **“'Night gathers”'**_  they said at unison. Being there, side by side, knelt before their gods, sharing a new beginning and holding hands under their cloaks, made them feel a strange happiness _**“'and now my watch begins…'"**_

 

*

 

** La noche se avecina **

 

 

**“No puedo hacerlo, Pyp!”**

**“¡Oh, claro que puedes!... Sólo necesitas más práctica. Hagámoslo de nuevo, a partir de la segunda parte”** , respondió el pequeño mimo, tremendamente serio. Por un instante, Grenn pensó que su amigo estaba imitando la voz áspera de Ser Alliser. Ellos sólo tenían algunas horas para aprender todo el juramento. Esta noche estarían en el septo, recitando las palabras sagradas y Pyp aprendió sus líneas tan fácilmente como en cualquier obra de teatro con los mimos, pero Grenn ... seguía siendo Grenn.

 **“Yo voy primero: ‘ _No llevaré coronas y..’._ ”** Pyp sólo levantó las cejas, expectante _**“¿…yyyy?**_ **"**

**“Y voy a estar en mi puesto hasta que... hasta el día que me muera”**

**“¡¡¡No, no, no, no!!!”** dijo Pyp con un tono melodramático **“No puedes cambiar las frases, Grenn. El juramento debe decirse exactamente como fue escrito. Si lo haces mal, serás castigado.”** La cara de Grenn se puso roja y bajó la mirada, mientras decía **“Lo siento, Pyp. Soy demasiado lento para hacer esto. Tal vez si yo tuviera uno o dos días más, pero yo... ¡yo no puedo!”**

Pyp no podía dejar a su amigo solo. Era un experto recitando líneas. Él recordó una técnica que su madre usaba con él cuando era muy joven y comenzó a interpretar pequeños papeles en la tropa de mimos. A Pyp siempre le gustaron la gente y las obras de teatro pero, por entonces, su memoria no era muy buena. Cuando eso sucedía, su madre solía tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y decir las líneas junto a él, lentamente, con cuidado, palabra por palabra. Él las aprendía leyendo los labios de su madre.

Cuando Pyp estrechó sus manos, Grenn se sintió un poco aturdido. **“Está bien. Relájate y sígueme, ‘ _Viviré y moriré en mi puesto. Soy la espada en la oscuridad’”_** Dijo, mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Incluso cuando discutían a menudo, Grenn se sentía tan cómodo al lado de Pyp. ¡Era tan afortunado! **“Gracias, Pyp. Es más fácil ahora”** , musitó cuando terminó la primera parte del juramento. Practicaron toda la mañana, hasta que Grenn dominó las palabras y al finalizar, se prepararon para la ceremonia.

Esa noche, cuando Grenn, Pyp y los otros reclutas se congregaron en el septo, ambos permanecieron juntos. Lado a lado, siendo el último de los exploradores y el primero de los mayordomos, respectivamente. De repente, Pyp sintió un extraño temblor. Por supuesto, él estaría allí para recitar las palabras, en caso de que su amigo se equivocara, pero, ¿Qué sucedería si él olvidaba el juramento, también? Aún peor: ¿Y si hacía que Grenn cometiera un error? Su aliento se aceleró y su cuerpo se tensó como un arco. La responsabilidad era grande y su mente estaba a punto de quedar en blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de rodillas frente al septón. ¡Dioses! Pyp entró en pánico; nunca le ha ocurrido antes. Ni siquiera ante señores y caballeros, pero ahora sentía que no podía respirar. ¿Por qué ahora? No podrían lograrlo. ¡Ninguno de ellos!

En ese momento, una mano áspera se deslizó bajo sus capas y llegó subrepticiamente hasta su mano. **“Está bien. Relájate y sígueme”** Grenn susurró con una sonrisa de confianza en los labios. El corazón de Pyp golpeteó con algo recién descubierto; sonrió discretamente en respuesta.

 ** _“’La noche se avecina’”_** , dijeron al unísono. Estar allí, uno al lado del otro, de rodillas ante sus dioses, compartiendo un nuevo comienzo y estrechando las manos bajo sus capas, los hacía sentir una extraña felicidad **_“y ahora comienza mi guardia...”_**


	11. Come to me  -  English & Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------  
> “Is this because of the Great Ranging?”  
> \--------------------------------

**“Sweet Pyp?”**

**“Yes?”** Night was cold and their bodies were still entangled under the furs, but Grenn’s intentions were as obvious as his hard member on Pypar’s belly.

**“Would you let me love you again?”**

**“You’re an insatiable beast, Grenn. Not that I’m complaining, but we just had pleasure three times tonight”** pointed Pyp, with a sleepy smile.

 **“I’m no beast. I just want to be with you as much as you let me… As much as I can. Please.”** Said the Aurochs, covering with kisses the thin neck of his love.

 **“Is this because of the Great Ranging?”** Concern became evident in Pyp’s voice.

 **“No”** It only took the mummer a second and a raised eyebrow. **“Ok. Maybe”**

 **“What happens?”** Pyp asked, between soft kisses **.**

**“Lord Commander said that this time, ranging will be the longest and hardest ever”**

**“How long?”**

**“More than three moons. Possibly four”,** stated Grenn, still hugging his lover. However, his mood started declining.

Pyp’s face turned pale. Grenn was tough and resilient, but Pypar was no ingénue and he knew that some of his sworn brothers would never return home. Wights, beasts and wildlings were everywhere beyond the Wall; cold, hunger and illness were a huge menace for the rangers, too. Expedition could go bad and there would be no way for them to ask for help, so, challenges would be enormous this time. Besides, Pyp had asked to go, but he would be left behind anyway, and had no choice but waiting and trusting; He’d suffer unbearably when Grenn and the others cross the tunnel. By the warrior, this was going to be horrible! Anyway, he decided it: If Grenn must pass four moons in the wild, Pyp would give him, at least, something to remember every day, and every night. Something he needed return to. Resolute, he straddled on Grenn’s hips and started rocking his body on his, cadenced and maddening, while his mouth whispered sweet indecencies in Grenn’s ear.  Despite fear, he tried to smile for his love. Tonight, he would make him forget the world out of this bed.

Pyp did not know it then, but his involuntary plan went beyond well. After moons of struggling for his life, in his worst moments, right when all hope seemed gone, Grenn could still found strength to continue every time he closed his eyes and remembered Pyp on his arms during their last embrace. Nothing was more real than that. Sweet black eyes looking at him; flushed cheeks and a pair of hands set on his chest, while Pyp’s body joined his in a sublime dance; and beyond any pain or fear, he could always remember those trembling lips, muttering over and over again the phrase he said as he entered in him:

**“Come to me, Grenn… come.”**

*****

**VEN A MÍ.**

**“¿Dulce Pyp?”**

**“¿Sí?”** La noche era fría y sus cuerpos estaban todavía entrelazados debajo de las pieles, pero las intenciones de Grenn eran tan evidentes como su duro miembro sobre el vientre de Pypar.

**“¿Me permitirías amarte de nuevo?”**

**“Eres una bestia insaciable, Grenn. No es que me queje, pero tuvimos placer tres veces esta noche”,** señaló Pyp, con una sonrisa soñolienta.

 **“No soy una bestia. Sólo quiero estar contigo mientras me lo permitas... Mientras pueda. Por favor.”** Dijo el Uro, cubriendo de besos el delgado cuello de su amor.

 **“¿Esto es por la Gran expedición?"** La preocupación se hizo evidente en la voz de Pyp.

“ **No”** Al mimo sólo le tomó un segundo y una ceja levantada. **“De acuerdo. Puede ser”**

 **“¿Qué pasa?”,** Preguntó Pyp, entre besos suaves.

**“Lord Comandante dijo que esta vez, la expedición será la más larga y la más dura que se recuerde”**

**“Cuánto tiempo?”**

**“Más de tres lunas. Posiblemente cuatro”,** declaró Grenn, todavía abrazando a su amante. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo comenzaba a declinar.

El rostro de Pyp palideció. Grenn era duro y resilente, pero Pypar no era ningún ingenuo y sabía que algunos de sus hermanos juramentados nunca volverían a casa. Los espectros, las bestias y los salvajes estaban por doquier más allá del Muro; el frío, el hambre y la enfermedad eran también una gran amenaza para los exploradores. La expedición podría ir mal y no habría manera de pedir auxilio, por lo que los desafíos serían enormes en esta ocasión. Pyp había solicitado ir, pero se quedaría detrás de todos modos y no tendría más remedio que esperar y confiar; sufriría insoportablemente cuando Grenn y los otros cruzaran el túnel. ¡Por el guerrero, esto iba a ser horrible! De todos modos, decidió que si Grenn debía pasar cuatro lunas más allá del Muro, Pyp le daría, al menos, algo para recordar cada día y cada noche. Algo a lo cual necesitara regresar. Decidido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Grenn y empezó a mecer su cuerpo sobre el suyo, cadencioso y enloquecedor, mientras su boca susurraba dulces indecencias al oído de Grenn. A pesar de miedo, trató de sonreír para su amor. Esta noche, iba a hacerle olvidar el mundo fuera de esta cama.

Pyp no lo sabía entonces, pero su plan involuntario fue mucho más allá. Después de todas esas lunas luchando por su vida, en sus peores momentos, justo cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, Grenn todavía podía hallar fuerzas para seguir cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba a Pyp en sus brazos durante su último encuentro. Nada era más real que eso. Aquellos ojos negros de dulce mirada posados sobre él; dos mejillas encendidas y un par de manos colocadas en su pecho, mientras el cuerpo de Pyp se unía al suyo en una danza sublime; y más allá de cualquier dolor o miedo, Grenn siempre podía recordar esos labios temblorosos, murmurando una y otra vez la frase que Pyp dijo mientras entraba en él:

**“Ven a mí, Grenn ... ven”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This one shot is a side story from my fic "Snowflower" Hope you like it!


	12. Follow you - E & S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------  
> Tonight you were the bravest man I’ve seen.  
> \-------------------------------------------------

**“Kill me or come back with me”**. The words still echoed in Grenn’s ears as the black brothers rode to Castle Black, followed by Ghost. Saving the neck of Jon was not an easy task. When they went south, Grenn had no idea of how to make his friend come home. Luckily, Pyp always seemed to have a plan. He stood in front of Jon, as valiant as no one else; he was the first to speak and, when he started reciting the vows, Grenn did not have a second thought. He just followed Pyp… Grenn would always follow his truthful and brave words.

Now, guiding his stallion behind Pyp’s horse, looking at his slender back as he marked the time of the march, Grenn felt proud of his friend, and of the success of his plan. Possibly, in some years more, Jon could forget that gesture, but that day, Grenn had realized it: That boy was the best friend that Jon -or any other- could ever have. They needed to reach Castle Black as soon as possible, or their heads would be in danger. However, he trusted Pyp more than anyone in the Wall; undoubtedly, they would come in time. This route was slightly different to the one they took when they rode to south, but Pyp’s orientation was exceptional... Grenn would even follow him in the Wild, far beyond the Wall.

An hour before dawn, they arrived to Castle Black, visibly tired. When they left Sam, Jon and the others, Grenn knew they would have a quite long day ahead. He was sleep deprived, hungry and sored. Just before he could think further about complaining, he saw him. Pyp was by his side, taking off the snow from the Aurochs’ broad shoulders with his small gloves. **“Grenn. This is not the kind of snow we needed to bring back to the Wall. You know? We have enough of this here”** his little friend said with an exhausted but warm smile. **“Will you go up for breakfast now?”** Grenn nodded and they walked through the cold corridors in a comfortable silence. -Halfway, he got the comment about the snow-. However, when they reached a corner, the Aurochs could not more and the words slipped out of his mouth. **“Pyp, tonight you were the bravest man I’ve seen. Being sincere, I did not know what to do. We all were disarmed, and I was… very scared. How did you know that Jon would not hurt you?”**

**“I did not know it. I just needed to stop him”**

**“Why, Pyp?”** An inkling of doubt surged in Grenn’s mind. Pyp always had supported Jon. He looked so happy when they were together. Maybe he wanted to follow Jon and bring him back because…

 **“Because Jon is my friend, Grenn, and now he is my brother too. You already said it to him”** Pyp answered, deadly serious, before cupping Grenn’s face softly in his hands. **“I would die for him, for Sam, or for any of our black brothers. I would do many things for their sake… I’d do almost all the things I’d do for you”** That pink shade on his cheeks and the glow in his eyes, lightened by the torches made him look so sweet, so beautiful, and yet, so determined! Then, Pyp smiled to him, and guided their way to the main hall. In that mere instant, Grenn felt it for the first time…He would follow Pyp anywhere.

*

 **“Mátame o vuelve conmigo”**. Las palabras aún resonaban en los oídos de Grenn mientras los hermanos negros montaban rumbo a Castle Black, seguidos por Fantasma. Salvar el cuello de Jon no había sido una tarea fácil. Cuando se dirigieron al sur, Grenn no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que su amigo volviera a casa. Por suerte, Pyp siempre parecía tener un plan. Se puso de pie delante de Jon, tan valiente como nadie; él fue el primero en hablar y, cuando comenzó a recitar los votos, Grenn no lo pensó dos veces. Él sólo siguió a Pyp... Grenn siempre seguiría sus palabras sinceras y valientes.

Ahora, guiando su garañón detrás el caballo de Pyp, miró su espalda esbelta mientras marcaba el paso de la marcha, Grenn se sentía orgulloso de su amigo, y del éxito de su plan. Quizás, en algunos años más, Jon podría olvidar ese gesto, pero aquel día, Grenn se había dado cuenta: Ese muchacho era el mejor amigo que Jon -o cualquier otro- podría tener. Debían llegar a Castle Black tan pronto como fuera posible, o sus cabezas estarían en peligro. Sin embargo, confiaba en Pyp más que en nadie en El Muro; sin duda, llegarían a tiempo. Esta ruta era ligeramente diferente a la que tomaron cuando cabalgaron al sur, pero la orientación del mimo era excepcional... Grenn lo seguiría incluso en terreno salvaje, mucho más allá del Muro.

Una hora antes del amanecer, arribaron al castillo, visiblemente cansados. Cuando se separaron de Sam, Jon y los otros, Grenn supo que tendrían un día muy largo por delante. Estaba privado de sueño, hambriento y adolorido. Justo antes de que pudiera pensar más en quejarse, él lo vio. Pyp estaba a su lado, quitándole la nieve de los anchos hombros con sus pequeños guantes. **“Grenn. Este no es el tipo de nieve que necesitábamos traer de vuelta al Muro. ¿Sabes? Tenemos suficiente de esta aquí”** , dijo su pequeño amigo con una sonrisa exhausta pero cálida. **“¿Vas a ir a desayunar ahora?”** Grenn asintió y caminaron por los pasillos fríos en un cómodo silencio. A mitad de camino, entendió el comentario acerca de la nieve. Sin embargo, al llegar a una esquina, el Uro no pudo más y las palabras se deslizaron de su boca.

**“Pyp, esta noche fuiste el hombre más valiente que he visto. Siendo sincero, yo no sabía qué hacer. Todos estábamos desarmados, y yo estaba... muy asustado. ¿Cómo supiste que Jon no te haría daño?”**

**“No lo sabía. Sólo tenía que detenerlo”**

**“¿Por qué, Pyp?”** Un atisbo de duda surgió en la mente de Grenn. Pyp siempre había apoyado a Jon. Se veía tan feliz cuando estaban juntos. Tal vez él quería seguir a Jon y traerlo de vuelta porque...

 **“Porque Jon es mi amigo, Grenn, y ahora él es mi hermano también. Tú mismo lo dijiste”** Pyp respondió muy serio, antes de sostener el rostro de Grenn suavemente en sus manos. **“Yo moriría por él, por Sam, o por cualquiera de nuestros hermanos negros. Haría muchas cosas por su bien. Yo... sería capaz de hacer casi todas las cosas que haría por ti”** ¡Esa sombra de color rosa en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos iluminados por las antorchas le hacía lucir tan dulce, tan hermoso, y, sin embargo, tan determinado! Entonces, Pyp le sonrió, y guió su camino a la sala principal. En ese preciso instante, Grenn lo sintió por primera vez... Él seguiría a Pyp cualquier lugar.

*


	13. Ears - E & S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------  
> Gods! How could he come to say such stupidity?!!  
> \------------------------------------------

Every morning since he started sharing a bed with Grenn, Pyp noticed something strange. He usually did not pay a lot of attention to the soft marks on his neck, or that particular taste in his mouth every time he…

No. It was something in his ears. The first morning he noted his ears flushing, the sensation came at the memory of the night with his lover. He knew it; that happened only when he was deeply embarrassed, and the passionate treatment of Grenn was the exact opposite of an embarrassing situation. He could remember the lovemaking with his Aurochs without further remorse or guilt, so, he concluded this was not about it. This was not about Grenn kissing and licking every part of his skin. Not about the noises they made every night against the wall of their cell -even when Edd would look at them with a bitter expression on his face the whole morning-. It was not even the way they reached heaven, one inside another… And then, the way they started the fire again.

It was about the words he used to say to Grenn night after night, moments before they fell asleep, just when that bastard had demolished all his defenses, and laid there, holding him close in his strong arms. Grenn invariably used to whisper in his ear **“I love you, Pypar”**. Pyp never pondered anything else about it. He never doubted. He just answered from the bottom of his heart something that was beyond his own understanding. Gods! How could he come to say such stupidity?!! Yes. It was the truth; not only **the** truth; it was _his deepest truth_. However, He just remembered it and felt his ears getting even redder this time. The worst part was that he could say it every day, as long as he had voice.

**_“I love you more, Grenn”_ **

*******

 

** OREJAS.  **

Todas las mañanas, desde que empezó a compartir la cama con Grenn, Pyp notó algo extraño. Por lo general no prestaba mucha atención a las suaves marcas en su cuello, o en ese sabor particular en la boca cada vez que él...

No. Era algo en sus orejas. La primera mañana, notó sus orejas sonrojadas, la sensación se produjo al recordar la noche anterior con su amante. Él lo sabía; eso le ocurría sólo cuando estaba profundamente avergonzado, y el apasionado tratamiento de Grenn era exactamente lo contrario de una situación embarazosa. Podía recordar la sesión de amor con su Uro sin mayor remordimiento o culpabilidad, por lo que, concluyó que no se trataba de eso. No se trataba de Grenn besando y lamiendo cada parte de su piel. No se trataba de los ruidos que hacían todas las noches contra la pared de su celda -incluso cuando Edd los miraba con una expresión amarga en su cara toda la mañana-. Ni siquiera se trataba de la forma en que llegaban al cielo, uno dentro de otro... Y luego, la forma en que comenzaban el fuego de nuevo.

Se trataba de las palabras que solía decirle a Grenn noche tras noche, momentos antes de quedar dormidos, justo cuando ese bastardo había demolido todas sus defensas, y yacía allí, estrechándolo entre sus fuertes brazos. Grenn invariablemente solía susurrarle al oído: **“Te amo, Pypar”**. Pyp nunca ponderó nada más al respecto. Él nunca dudó. Él simplemente respondía desde el fondo de su corazón algo que estaba más allá de su propio entendimiento. ¡Dioses! ¡¡¿Cómo llegaba a decir semejante estupidez?!! Sí. Era la verdad; no sólo **la** verdad; era _su verdad más profunda_. Sin embargo, Él simplemente recordó y sintió que sus orejas se ponían aún más rojas en este momento. Lo peor era que él podría decirlo todos los días de su vida, mientras tuviera voz.

**"Yo te amo más, Grenn"**

*******


	14. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------  
> “Don’t touch me!”  
> \----------------

**“Don’t touch me!”** Pyp yelled, as he jumped, as far as possible from Grenn.

**“I didn’t”**

**“You did!”** That time, just the two of them; young and inexpert recruits were assigned to the vigilance of the east side of the Wall, but the night was quiet and no rangers were outside. Snow was falling on Pyp’s attire and the loneliness of this night invited the mummer to get lost in his thoughts, when the soft touch of Grenn on his head took him for surprise.

**“I just tried to cover you up. There’s snow on your hair, and you’ll freeze, man”** Grenn explained, half confused, half defensive **“Don’t get upset.”**

**“Thanks, brother, but I can adjust my own clothes. Please, don’t… don´t get closer again”** Pyp answered, mildly embarrassed.

**“You don’t like to be touched. Do you?”** Now, Grenn’s voice was full of concern and hurt. He was not clever, but his friend used to be a happy boy, and, judging by the desolated look in Pyp’s eyes, there was something painful behind his elusive behavior.

**“You’re right. I don’t like it, Grenn.”** Pyp just braced himself and went back to his post.

**“I don’t know what you mean, but If you feel safer, I can do my watch over there”** Grenn said, pointing at the farthest corner of the battlements.

_“For the seven! What am I even doing?”_ Pyp could not let his terrors take over him. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Grenn was his best friend and he would not hurt him or think wrong things. Maybe if Grenn knew the true reason of his fears, everything would be different. He really wanted him by his side, but Grenn would not dare to get close again if Pyp himself did not take the initiative. Almost an hour passed and snow continued falling, every moment, heavier. Suddenlt, behind the sound of the howling wind, Grenn could hear something else. Those were soft steps on the frost, and when he turned around, Pyp was standing next to him.

**“Grenn… Your fingers are turning blue”** Pyp stated, taking in his hands the ones of Grenn, big and cold. He started rubbing the large fingers of his friend when he met a pair of sad blue eyes, questioning him.

**“Why do you dislike me, Pyp? I’m not witty as you, but I won´t hurt you. I can be good. I can…”** His words were interrupted by a pale finger on his lips.

**“Hush… No, Grenn. I don’t dislike you… Not at all. That’s why you need to know something.”** Pyp said softly as he guided his friend until **t** hey sat down under a protected awning on the farthest merlon. Their bodies were now one next to another now, and the for some unknown reason, closeness made Pyp feel comfortable.

**“You know, Grenn?”** Pyp started shyly, and some snowflakes landed on his lashes, as his eyes remained low. This was beyond uncommon for Grenn, who was already used to the joyful quips and songs of his friend **“Many times, I’ve told a story about my reason to join the Watch. Everyone knows it, but, it’s not the real one.”** His hands started shaking, and then, Grenn realized that when Pyp was scared or nervous, his hands did this. He held them tighter and listened carefully. Pyp was there, all alone with him in the night, sharing his most painful secret, and then he knew it: This was the point of no return in their friendship.

**“Grenn… This is the truth. When I was a mummer, there was a man…”**

*******

**Author's Note:**

> __________________________________________  
> Suggestions and ideas for further drabbles are always welcome.  
> \------------------------------------


End file.
